


A World Away

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: Jonsa separation angst during Jon's first night on Dragonstone. The fluff that no one asked for ft. Ghost.





	A World Away

The first day at Dragonstone proved unproductive. Jon felt bitter scorn at the guard stationed in the hall outside his chamber door. Scorn at himself, as well, for having fallen prey to an obvious trap for fealty. There had to be a route from Dragonstone which did not entail Northern subjection to a foreign queen. Jon’s thoughts flashed to the last time he had felt this cut off from his allies. He didn’t know if sleep favored him that night, but he lay down nonetheless.

He closed his eyes and instantly saw Sansa as if through swaths of cotton. His arms twitched, but he held his eyes tight. Jon allowed himself to slip into the dream. Sansa peered down at him, her hair a river of copper that poured over her shoulders. She smiled softly to herself and he felt her fingers brush through his fur. It was intimate and intensely heartening. The feel of her nimble fingers eased Jon deeper into the dream. To feel her securely beneath him calmed his blood to a languid flow. His large head rested across her belly, paws tucked against her waist. Her voice suddenly purred in the air. She didn’t sing but hummed to herself in an absent manner. He didn’t know the tune, but Sansa hummed slowly, dragging her notes up with an aching effect. Her nails scraped his neck and a daze of pleasure unraveled his conscious thoughts.

Later, he rejoined his wolf. He could smell Sansa—her scent rolled over him. He blinked, then saw her again. She lay beside him now, her cheeks swirled with pink. She slept soundly, and his chest constricted with the proof that he could, in fact, make her feel safe. He didn’t know when last he’d seen her sleep, or if he ever had. Surely when she was a child. But he’d never seen Sansa this sweetly. Her mouth fell open, and she breathed a word.

Jon woke in his chambers with a long sigh. The rest replenished his spirits, but he still felt the space between himself and where he belonged. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair idly. The motion seemed soothing. Perhaps another hand would bring more comfort. But Jon needed to dress and meet with Davos. The space would engulf him if he dwelled upon it. The distance was too great. And day by day the Night King crept upon the North. He had to protect the North. She was too precious for Jon to lose now.


End file.
